This invention relates to reciprocating engines, and especially, though not exclusively to low-head, water-powered reciprocating engines which can be used to pump liquid, such as water, at higher pressure than the pressure of the liquid used for driving the engine.
By low-head, it is meant that the liquid falls only a relatively short distance from the supply level to the operating level of the engine. The relatively short distance can be from a few meters to as little as a few centimeters.